


Bedtime for Luna

by dark_pookha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_pookha/pseuds/dark_pookha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna prepares to go to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime for Luna

"Zephira!" Luna called from the doorway. "Bedtime!"

In the waning, reddish-gold light of the sunset, a small flicker could be seen under the Dirigible Plums. Luna watched as it moved slowly closer to the house, then suddenly the kneazle jumped onto the small porch right next to Luna. Zephira held a dirty, struggling garden gnome in her mouth. She dropped the gnome at Luna's feet. Luna immediately scooped up the gnome and flung it back into the garden. Zephira's hips twitched and her head turned to watch the gnome's arc back into the garden.

Luna knelt and petted Zephira on the head. "I know you want to keep the garden gnome-free just like Mauler did, but really, I've told you before that the gnomes are good luck."

Zephira raised her head and mewed at Luna then began brushing her legs.

"Come on in and let's go to bed. You go check on Lorcan and Lysander and I'll be in shortly, too." She scritched Zephira one last time and the kneazle walked into the house, turned the corner from the kitchen and padded up the stairs to the boys' room.

Luna shut the door, pulled her wand from behind her ear and locked the door with a charm. After replacing her wand, she made sure Zephira's water dish was full and put more kibble in her food bowl. She went to the back door and checked it also, pausing once by the stairwell to listen to the soft sound of Rolf's snoring.

After extinguishing the lights, she ascended the stairs to the boys' room.

She lit the tip of her wand with a silent flick, but kept it dim enough to not wake the boys. They were in bed, snuggled up to each other, and Zephira was kneading a nest down by the boys' feet. Lorcan's tow-headed locks spilled across his pillow in a tangled mess. Luna sat down gently on their bed, summoned a soft brush from her bedroom and began brushing his hair. He stirred and she began to sing a lullaby.

_"Hush, now baby, bed-a-bye,_   
_Nothing here to make you cry._   
_All is safe and all is warm,_   
_Nothing here to give you harm._   
_Mummy loves you,_   
_Daddy's here too._   
_We'll keep you safe,_   
_Nothing here to give you harm."_

Lorcan quieted again as Luna sang and worked on his tangled hair. Lysander mumbled in his sleep and turned over so he was back to back with his brother. She eventually managed to get Lorcan's hair to some semblance of straight, leaned over, kissed him on the forehead, and told him, "Good night sweet prince."

She moved over to Lysander's side of the bed and kissed him, too. His eyes opened and he said, "Good night, Mummy." Then sleep overtook him again.

Luna rose, scratched Zephira one last time, took the brush with her and went across the hall to her bedroom. Rolf's snores were louder, but not so loud as to wake the boys.  
She sat in a chair in front of the vanity, put her wand down on it, removed her earrings and brushed her hair: 50 strokes on the left, and 50 on the right, and then one right down the middle, as her mother Pandora had done when she was a child.

"You'd love Rolf, Mum," she said into the mirror, as she did every night. "He's so gentle and lovely with the children. I wish you had met him."

She changed out into a light cotton nightdress, blue with white flowers on it. She slipped quietly into bed, slowly easing under the blanket so as not to waken Rolf. He stirred as she spooned up to his back. She kissed him on the back of his neck, moving his long reddish-blonde hair to the side. As her lips touched his neck, he came fully awake.

"All good, love?" He asked drowsily.

"All good," she said, slipping her hands around him and pulling him tighter.

"All good."

_A/N Original lullaby by me._


End file.
